A Blackout Disaster
by lovedove830
Summary: A storm causes Shadow to stay over at a girl's house. A blackout happens, then things start getting dirty...ShadOC rated for some language and future lemon. NOTE: SOON TO BE DELETED OR STOPPED BEING WORKED ON.
1. Storm approaching

Shadow looked outside the window. A few large gray clouds were gathering, and the wind was getting more brutal. He sighed and looked at Silver and Knuckles (His two best friends). They were busy having their eyes glued to the TV.

"…And more reports on the thunderstorm after this break."

Knuckles looked at Shadow. He then elbowed Silver who looked over to Shadow and smiled. They then chuckled. Shadow jerked his head toward them. "What the fuck you guys laughing at?!?" Knuckles calmed down. "Well, I know you can't stop thinking about her…"

"Who?" Shadow asked, not noticing he was slightly blushing.

Silver grinned. "You know…Maddie."

_FlashBack_

_Shadow walked into a cafe along with Silver and Knuckles. A breeze of hamburgers, ice cream, soda, and all that other food blew into their faces. He watched as he friends sat beside their girlfriend's_

"_Hey Rouge.""Hey Knux." "Hi Silver!""Sup, Blaze?"_

_Shadow saw a new face. She was a lavender hedgehog with 2 bangs that covered her midnight blue eyes. She had quills that reached her back. She wore a white tank top that stopped above her belly button. She had jeans that reached a little below her knees and converses. Shadow had no choice but to sit by her, since all the seats were taken. "Who's she?" Shadow asked. Blaze looked at the Shadow and smiled. "Oh, that's Maddie. She's new in town." Maddie smiled "Hi." Shadow nodded in reply. The waiter came over and took their orders. Silver ordered a hamburger and milkshake to share with Blaze. Knuckles ordered a hot fudge sundae to share with Rouge, and Maddie ordered 3 hamburgers, much to Shadow's(who didn't order anything) surprise. "You ordered 3 hamburgers?" Maddie nodded, slightly blushing. "Um, yeah. I'm a big eater." Shadow grinned. Maddie leaned back in her chair, and fell back._

_A huge crash was heard and everyone in the café. Shadow was the one who was most concerned. "Maddie! You okay?" Maddie laid there for a minute, a blank expression on her face. She then started laughing. She got up, dusting herself off. "I'm okay! No need to worry." Shadow stared at her in awe._

_Flashback ended_

Ever since then, Shadow and Maddie became good friends. After a little while, Shadow started having strange…feelings about her. He would always be happy when she was there, and he would seem to not be Mr. Tough when she was around.

Shadow blushed harder. "I'm not…It's not…I mean…"

Shadow felt confused. His feelings were all mixed up, like an extremely hard and annoying non-solved jigsaw puzzle. He always denied loving her, but these feelings…

"I…I gotta get some fresh air." Shadow stammered, grabbing his jacket. Silver and Knuckles jaws dropped open. "But Shadow…the storm." Shadow ignored them, walking outside.


	2. At Maddie's House

**So, uh, hi guys! Yeah, this is my first fanfic, so please give me advice to make future chapters better. So, this is rated M because of some language, and a future lemon. :D So, enjoy**

**(End of Summary)**

Shadow walked outside, ignoring the fact that a storm was about to hit. A bad one, too. He muttered to himself.

"Maddie…Maddie…Why can't I get her off my mind? Damn Silver and Knuckles…"

The wind became stronger, and it was a struggle for Shadow to stay on his feet. Giant trees started to sway, and pieces of litter and paper flew around. More thunderclouds flocked into the sky, threatening to shower the town in rain and lightning. The sun's light seemed to be completely shut out; it seemed like night. Shadow ignored all this, still walking.

"Maddie...Those midnight blue eyes...Those perfect lavender quills…Wait, what?"

A clap of thunder shuddered through the sky, making Shadow jump. _Shit, I should've listened to Silver and Knuckles…_ He thought to himself. Rain finally pored, soaking Shadow. It felt like buckets and buckets of water fell from the clouds instead of simple raindrops. Lightning shot through the sky like an arrow. Shadow looked around. He had walked faster than he should've and Silver's apartment was quite some way. He looked around again. Maddie's house came into his eyes. Shadow felt like a flower opened up in his body, mostly his heart.

He trudged through the thunderstorm and wind. He finally made it to the door. He knocked. For some reason, he felt more than happy it was Maddie who he was visiting…

_Inside Maddie's house… (Maddie's POV)_

I was eating popcorn, watching the news about the thunderstorm.

"We highly recommend that locals stay inside during the storm. The storm is very strong and dangerous."

I suddenly hear a knock on the door. _That's strange…_ I thought to myself. _Who would be out during a storm?_ I quickly made my way to the door, opening it.

I was more than overjoyed to see Shadow. You see, I kinda…have this…feeling…when he's around. Oh, never mind. I guess you guys know already. "Shadow! What a surprise to see you!" I exclaim, trying to keep from throwing myself on him. He smiled, making butterflies form in my stomach. "Yeah, um, I was wondering if I could stay here until the storm leaves."

I closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Of course! Here let me get you a towel."

_Normal POV_

Shadow looked around. Maddie's house was like a mansion. She had a wonderful kitchen and a big living room. Her dining room was pretty impressive, too. And this was just the downstairs. _Guess this is the advantage of going out into a storm…_ Shadow joked to himself. Finally, Maddie appeared with a towel. Shadow grabbed it and dried himself off. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Maddie said, walking away. Shadow put the wet towel on a chair and walked into the living room. Maddie was on the couch, watching TV with a giant bowl of popcorn. Shadow sat next to her. "I want some popcorn."

Maddie held the bowl closer. "When you say please. Plus, what if you eat a lot?" Shadow scowled. "That's such a large bowl. Why don't you share some?" He jerked it towards him. Maddie smirked. "You're gonna have to fight for it, Shady." Shadow smirked as well, his crimson eyes staring into Maddie's midnight blue ones. He grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it down her shirt. She yelled, and Shadow regretted it for a minute. Then she laughed and put some down Shadow's pants. They laughed and continued their popcorn fight until Maddie finally said "Okay! You win. Have all the popcorn you want."

Shadow grinned and stuck his hand down his pants and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. He ate happily, savoring his victory. Maddie ate the popcorn from her shirt. All of a sudden, Shadow dug his hands into Maddie's shirt. Maddie blushed a little, and then grinned as Shadow pulled out another fistful of popcorn. Maddie dug her hands into his pants and happily ate the popcorn. They continued eating popcorn from each other's cloths until the TV screamed

"HELLO! THIS IS JENNY FOX COMING TO YOU LIVE FOR MORE INFO ABOUT THE THUNDERSTORM!!!!!!!!"

Maddie covered her ears while Shadow pulled the remote from under his butt and turned the volume down. "Sorry, my ass must have turned the volume up." Maddie giggled. Then they turned their attention to the TV.

"The thunderstorm is very strong and dangerous like we said earlier. We recommend that locals stay indoors. Moving onto the new information, the thunderstorm is likely to continue throughout the night. The storm is predicted to end at 12:00pm tomorrow."

Shadow bit his lip and looked at the clock. 5:00pm. He couldn't go out into the storm. He turned toward Maddie. "May I use your phone?" Maddie nodded. "It's in the kitchen near the sink." Shadow got up. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the white phone. He dialed the number to Silver's phone and waited.

_Silver's Apartment…_

"Calm the fuck down Silver! I'm pretty sure Shadow's all right!"

Knuckles watched as Silver jumped and ran around the room. "SHADOW'S DEAD SHADOW'S GONE WHY DID WE LET HIM GO OUT NO WE ARE BAD PEOPLE WE HAVE TO TURN OURSELVES IN NO WE DESERVE TO DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Knuckles sighed. Then Silver's phone rang. And he had Knuckles' most hated song as his ring tone.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS—"

Knuckles jumped behind the couch. "MAKE IT STOP!!!!" He yelled. Silver calmed down and picked up the phone. "Maddie? This is kinda a bad time to call…" He then heard a very "man-like" voice on the other end reply in an annoyed tone "Do I sound like a fucking girl, dumbass?" A girlish laugh was heard in the background. Silver smiled. "Shadow?!?" Knuckles' head appeared from behind the couch. "Shadow?!?" He repeated. Silver and Knuckles both jumped into the air and danced. "SHADOW'S ALIVE!!!!" Shadow gritted his teeth. "Yes, now listen up because I have to tell you guys something." Silver and Knuckles became quiet. Shadow continued. 'Well, I'm at Maddie's house, and I have to stay over at her house." Silver chuckled. "Okay, did you bring some condoms?" There was a pause, then a long beep. Knuckles looked at Silver. "Well?" Silver closed his phone. "The damn thing hung up."

_Maddie's apartment…_

Shadow returned, a bit annoyed, into the living room. Maddie turned toward him. "How'd it go?" Shadow gritted his teeth. "A little annoying." Maddie smiled. "So, why were you even out in the storm?" Shadow blushed, not sure what to say. "Um, I, well…it's kinda…personal." Maddie nodded. "Oh, I see. Sorry for asking." Shadow blushed a little harder. "It's okay…"

"So where you gonna sleep tonight?" Maddie asked, twirling a spine around her finger. Shadow thought. Then before he could stop himself, he said "In your bed with you." He saw the tingle of blush in her cheeks, and then started to say "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Maddie laughed. "Oh it's okay. You can if you want." Shadow's mouth didn't say no.

Suddenly, a giant and loud clap of thunder followed with lightning shuddered throughout the air and seemed to shake the house. The lights flickered, and went out. Darkness engulfed the house. Shadow, who was holding Maddie (who had jumped into Shadow's arms), looked around. "What happened?" Maddie took a few gulps of air, and then said:

"I think my house just got a blackout."

**So, that's the 2****nd**** chapter. I tried to make it longer than the 1****st**** chapter, which was really short. Please read and review! Remember, this is my first fanfic, so it may not be the rest. I would like some advice to help me in future chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	3. During the Blackout

**Hey guys! The awaited chapter is here! Sorry for the unbelievable time it took to write this. So, this isn't the chapter with the lemon in it. It's the next one. Enjoy it anyways!**

Shadow looked around. The whole house was submerged in a pool of darkness. Shadow felt a hand on his.

"You okay Shadow?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah." He looked around. "Now what?" Maddie grinned, not that Shadow knew. He could barely see a few feet in front of him. "Want to play a little game?" Maddie said. Shadow was about to ask her what game when something in her voice caught his attention. It sounded like a hint of lust. Shadow shook his head. "Eh, sure." No response.

Shadow looked around. He walked around for a few steps and tripped over a small table. He landed on his chest. He groaned, cursing loudly. He heard someone giggle and something brush softly against his leg. He lunged for it, grinning. He missed his mark. He thought about cursing again, when he thought of an idea.

He stood still, barely breathing. He felt something brush against him again, and he took action. He pounced on it, and dragged it close to his body. Piercing through the darkness, he saw midnight blue eyes. "Got you." Shadow said, his grin shooting through the darkness as well. He felt his hand creep along the floor and onto her stomach. There, his fingers lashed out into a fury of tickling.

Maddie gasped and laughed. "Oh I—Shadow!!!" She squealed, squirming. Shadow crawled on top of her, pinning her limbs down. "You're not leaving that easily." Maddie laughed and gasped more. "I, oh, Shadow! Th--This is cr—cruel!" Maddie felt her guts about to burst. Shadow wouldn't let his prisoner go. "Say it. Say I win." "N—Never!" Maddie panted, squirming some more. Shadow smirked; his eyes flashed a dangerous glint. "Oh, stubborn are we?" He increased his tickling. Maddie felt her face heat up. She knew she had to give in.

"I-oh—you win!" She managed to pant. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Shadow said mockingly. "I—uh—YOU WIN!!" She shouted. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt his tickling cease. Shadow got off of her, and she staggered to her feet. Shadow punched her softly on the arm. "You never told me you were ticklish." Maddie rolled her eyes.

Another giant sound wave of thunder smashed into the house. Maddie yelled and threw herself into Shadow's arms. Shadow blushed, but held her. Soon, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"You never told me you were scared of loud noises. Hell, you never told me a lot of fucking things about."

Maddie lifted her head, grinning. "Shut up." Then realized she was hugging Shadow. She quickly jumped away from him. Shadow felt a bit disappointed, liking the feeling of her body being so close to his…

"I'm sorry Shadow!" she exclaimed, a shade of red flushing her cheeks. Shadow smiled. "Don't worry." Maddie sighed, running a hand through her quills. "I need to change into my PJs. Do you mind?" Shadow shook his head. "No! Not at all. Take your time." Maddie nodded and began to walk to her stairs. "You can hang out around my house." She disappeared up the stairs. Shadow settled in a chair next to him. Soon his thoughts fell to Maddie.

_There's no denying, I love her. I am going to tell her._

Shadow got up, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He forgot the fact that she was changing. He stomped up the stairs. He approached her door. He breathed in deeply, and flung open the door. "Maddie, I…!" His face immediately turned red.

Maddie was naked in front of him. Luckily (or unluckily, whatever you consider it), her back was turned to him. Her ass and other "lower regions" were hidden behind her bed. "Shadow…!" Shadow sat slack-jawed, not believing his mistake. "Maddie, I, err…" Maddie didn't seem the littlest mad. "Just, relax on my bed, let me put something on." She walked into her bathroom.

Shadow sat on her bed, the image of her wonderful nude body still carved in his mind. Those wonderful curvy waists…those hips…"Oh shit…" Shadow mumbled as he saw a bulge rise in his pants. "Oh, fuck. This cannot be happening. Damn you stupid cock." Shadow noticed if he sat with his legs together, no one could see it. He felt awkward sitting in this position, but anything to conceal his arousal.

Maddie walked out again, in a white robe. It didn't help Shadow. It seemed to end right where her wonderful legs started. Shadow felt the bulge in his pants grow a little more. He watched those legs prance and move over to him.

"So, Shadow, need anything?" she asked, crossing her legs. Shadow tried hard not to blush. "I, uh, need to, uh…" Maddie noticed how he was sitting. "Shadow? Are you okay?" Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and attacked her lips with his.

The world melted around them as their lips locked. Maddie was surprised, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck. Maddie slyly slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She felt his tongue, and both of their tongues danced with each other. Shadow no longer cared about the bulge in his pants. He felt Maddie's legs wrap around his waist.

Soon, their tongue waltz had to stop. They pressed their foreheads and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Maddie…" Shadow sighed. "I love you. Why didn't I tell you before?" Maddie kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too…" Then she noticed his crotch area. "Someone wants to play, huh?" Shadow looked down, and the bulge in his pants was clearly visible. "Oh, shit!" Shadow yelled. "Maddie, I'm so—"Maddie quieted him with a wave of her hand. "Shadow…" she whispered, putting a finger on his chest. "If you want, you're welcome to have it."

Shadow knew what she meant. "I, are you sure?!?" Maddie nodded. "I'm a virgin, but I learn quickly." Shadow nodded. "Ditto." Maddie lay down on the bed, winking.

"Come and get me big boy."


End file.
